yamifandomcom-20200213-history
History of Topazo Chapter 2
This is the second chapter of the fanon series History Of Topazo, written by . Chapter 2: All Parties Must Be Crashed 3 Years Later… Topazo punched Andy in the face. “Ow! What the heck Topazo!” “I wanna train!” “Calm down, we have the house to ourselves for the weekend. Mom is away.” “Mama told me I have to train every day.” Andy just chuckled and tussled his little brother’s hair. “Topazo, I’m in middle school, and I know lots of kids who would want to party with you.” “Really? Like a birthday party with just boys, or what mama says, “The Dance Of Genders”?” Andy just sighed. “The second one.” Topazo smiled. “I’m up for a party!” “Okay, but no showing your tail, keep it wrapped around your waist and say it’s a fur belt.” Topazo nodded. Andy grabbed his phone and texted everyone he knew. Topazo was running around looking for food. “Andy, do we have enough food?” Andy walked over and looked at the piles of bags of chips and pretzels. “More than enough.” Topazo smiled and went to his room. He no longer roomed with Andy so he had his own stuff set up. He had a twin size bed with Racecar sheets, a lava lamp, lots of toys, and a wall covered in posters about all different things. Andy yelled to him, “Everyone will be here soon!” Topazo yelled back. “Okay big bro!” He walked to his window and looked outside. Then the doorbell rang and he jumped. Topazo walked into the living room to see teenagers everywhere. He walked up to one and looked up at him. “Have you seen Andy?” The boy looked down, and then looked up and yelled. “Who brought the squirt!?” Everyone turned and looked at Topazo. Andy ran over. “This is my brother Topazo. He’s just here to enjoy the party like everyone else!” All the kids groaned. Topazo frowned and whispered to Andy, “Can I blow them up?” Andy chuckled and just replied with the shake of the head. Andy led Topazo over to this girl who could be no older than 14. “Topazo, this is my friend. She has a little sister who she brought with her.” “Yeah, parents made me bring her.” Andy smiled, “Her sister is Destiny. She is over there. Why don’t you show her your toys?” Topazo looked over to see a 2 year old girl with blue hair, blue eyes, a pink headband, and she was clutching a small Goku Doll with blue highlights. Topazo walked over, “Hi, I’m Topazo.” The girl was scared of all the bigger kids. “I-I’m Destiny.” Topazo looked at the doll. He looked like he was thinking, “Is that an Ian doll?” Destiny looked at him. “I-It is.” “Cool, my great-great-great-” Topazo stops to count on his fingers, “And one more great grandpa is Ian.” “You’re related to the legendary Ian!?” Topazo nodded with a smile. “Wow…” “Wanna see my room?” “Sure…” Topazo happily walked to his room with Destiny following. He walked in and Destiny followed suit. She looked around and looked at the posters. There was a poster of a painting of Ian fighting an ice-jin. Topazo noticed, “That’s Ian fighting Fridge.” Destiny nodded and sat on Topazo’s bed as he looked around. “So, what are you looking for?” Topazo just kept looking. He pulled out a book and handed it to Destiny. “What’s this?” “It’s a book about all of Ian’s fights. Keep it.” “Really?” Topazo nodded. “Thanks!” Topazo sat next to Destiny and they talked until the party ended. Destiny got up, “My sisters is leaving. See ya Topazo!” She yelled as she ran out of the room. “See ya!” Topazo laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Andy walked in, “So, how were things?” Topazo shrugged. “Alright.” Andy nodded. “Wanna train?” Topazo’s eyes lit up. “YEAH!” Topazo and Andy ran outside and started powering up. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Topazo powered up and Andy was amazed. Andy went SSJ and charged at Topazo and swung a punch. The punch connected sending Topazo skidding back. Topazo started to power once again trying to go SSJ, when Andy put up his hand and his eyes motioned to a bush. Category:Chapters Category:Maroyasha